or8weaverfandomcom-20200215-history
Karkat Vantas
Karkat Vantas is an adult troll and leader of the Alternia Resistance Movement. He is a supporting character in Or8weaver as one of the few trolls aware of the existence of the rainbow drinkers. Biography Early Years Learning to hide his blood colour (external assistance) Meeting friends online Growing interest in romcoms Adolescence (6 Sweeps) Training to be a threshecutioner. Response to Flarp incident 6th wriggling day Early Adulthood (9-10 Sweeps) As the next mass exodus for young adult trolls on Alternia approached, Karkat grew increasingly anxious.Having since grown out of any delusion that his mutant blood would be tolerated should he be discovered, the notion of attending the trip (which included thorough blood screenings) seemed like a guaranteed suicide. As a result, Karkat grew increasingly paranoid around his fellow threshecutioner trainees, and despite their seeming acceptance that he was a rustblood, made a point to avoid bleeding as much as possible. Fortunately for him, this attitude was generally considered standard nerves, though as time passed, suspicion grew of Karkat's suitability. During his off time, Karkat confided his problem to Sollux, and convinced him to try and seek out a way to subvert the system. As time passed and Sollux was unable to find an adequate solution, he then turned to Terezi, hoping that her familiarity with Alternian law could find him a way around. Unfortunately for Karkat, his timing proved poor, as while he dealt with his own personal crisis, Terezi was dealing with hers. The combination of their simultaneous tensions proved too much, and unable to rely on each other the two had a falling out. Karkat, fearing that the next time Terezi would see him she would be hunting him down as a mutant or deserter, chose to break off all ties with her, holding only the hope that she might reach out to him eventually. With Sollux being unable to help and Terezi gone from his life, the loss of Kanaya was devastating to Karkat. Though unable to do much from his position, Karkat reached out to every possible venue he could to learn about the situation, even going so far as to try and contact Vriska. He proved too late for this, however, as she had also disappeared and her hive destroyed at that point. As a last resort, Karkat learned what he could from Nepeta, who in turn got the information from her moirail Equius. As the last person he could turn to reliably, Karkat began speaking to Nepeta more and more, and gradually began confiding in her. Though at first very reluctant, Karkat soon began to feel that he had no choice, and he finally asked to move into Nepeta's hive, so that he my hide from the ships when it would be time to leave. Nepeta accepted happily, and Karkat fled his post at the academy as soon as he could. Though it was a difficult journey, he eventually made it to the cave in the wilderness, and Nepeta soon began taking care of him. Eventually, feeling that he could not keep his blood a secret from the troll that may well have saved his life, Karkat revealed his mutation to the girl. Though shocked at first, Nepeta took it far more casually than he might ever have suspected from anyone. What he expected even less was Nepeta's decision to stay behind as well to help him further. Forming the Resistance (11-12 Sweeps) Contacting friends Losing contact with Gamzee Deciding to stage a rebellion "SO, THERE’S BEEN A LOT OF TALK ABOUT WHETHER I’M THE DESCENDANT CALLED THE SUFFERER OR THE SIGNLESS OR SOME SHIT. A LOT OF YOU ARE WONDERING ABOUT MY BLOOD COLOUR. LET ME START THIS OFF BY TELLING YOU THAT IF THAT’S WHAT YOU CAME HERE FOR, YOU’RE OUT OF LUCK, AND HERE’S WHY: IT DOESN’T MATTER ONE SINGLE FUCK. MAYBE I AM THE SIGNLESS’ DESCENDANT AND THIS IS THE REALISATION OF SOME FUCKING PROPHECY SOME GUY SHOUTED OUT BEFORE THE EMPIRE HAD HIS SHIT DONE IN. MAYBE IT’S ALL JUST A LOAD OF GAPER FUEL. BELIEVE WHATEVER YOU WANT TO BELIEVE ABOUT IT. I DON’T GIVE A SINGLE FUCK. BUT WHAT I DO GIVE A FUCK ABOUT IS WHERE US TROLLS STAND NOW, AND WHERE WE COULD BE. ALL THE OPPORTUNITIES WE FUCKED UP BECAUSE WE’VE BEEN STUCK IN THE SAME SHITSTAIN OF A POLITICAL TYRANNY FOR THE LAST THOUSAND SWEEPS. YOU KNOW WHAT? I AMEND MY STATEMENT. I DON’T GIVE A FUCK. I GIVE SEVERAL FUCKS. ALL OF THEM, IN FACT. AND I HIGHLY SUGGEST THAT IF YOU CAN TAKE THE TIME OUT OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE TO GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHETHER YOUR QUADRANTS ARE IN THE RIGHT ORDER, YOU CAN GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHETHER YOUR SYSTEM OF GOVERNANCE IS TOO. IN FACT, I CAN PRETTY MUCH GUARANTEE THAT YOUR ROMANCES ARE IN BETTER SHAPE THAN THIS BUGWINGED NUGBONE UP THE SPINAL CREVICE FUCKUP WE CALL A POLITICAL SYSTEM. OUR SOCIETY LOOKS LIKE IT WAS BUILT FROM THE LEAVINGS OF DISMAY FLUID THAT LEAKED OUT OF THE ANGUISH BLADDER OF A RESIDENT FROM THE LOCAL LOONEYBLOCK. IT’S NOT ACCEPTABLE THAT ANYONE HAVE TO DEAL WITH THAT SHIT. HERE’S THE DEAL. WHATEVER YOU THINK ABOUT THIS SIGNLESS GUY, HE HAD A FUCKING POINT. WE CAN’T KEEP GOING LIKE THIS. WAR IS CONSTANT. WE THROW OURSELVES INTO GRINDERS LIKE WOOLBEASTS TO THE SLAUGHTER FOR NO GOOD REASON, AND WE CULL SOME OF THE MOST PROMISING MEMBERS OF OUR SOCIETY FOR COMPLETE HOOFBEASTSHIT JUSTIFICATIONS. AND WHO GAINS FROM IT? I SURE AS FUCK DON’T. YOU DON’T EITHER. THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO STAND TO BENEFIT FROM THIS SYSTEM ARE THE EMPRESS AND THE ROYALS AND HIGHBLOODS WHO HAVE DECIDED TO DEDICATE THEIR LIVES TO SHOVING THEIR SQUAWK GAPERS SO DEEP IN HER ASS IT LOOKS LIKE THEY’RE TRYING TO BECOME HER FUCKING TAIL. MAYBE THEY’RE FINE WITH THAT, BUT I SURE AS SHIT AM NOT. I THINK IT’S ABOUT TIME THE ALTERNIAN EMPIRE STARTED ACTUALLY REPRESENTING THE PEOPLE IT LEADS. HOW? WELL HERE’S A SHITHIVE MAGGOTS FUCKING IDEA: HOW ABOUT ACTUALLY LISTENING TO THEM AND DOING WHAT THEY FUCKING SAY? TOO LONG THE CONDESCENSION HAS BEEN GOING ABOUT SILENCING ANYONE WHO DISAGREES WITH HER. NOW, I’M LOUD, AND I SURE AS FUCK WON’T BE SHUT UP WITHOUT A FIGHT. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT’S EVEN LOUDER? THE SOUND OF AN ENTIRE EMPIRE RISING UP TO SPEAK OUT AGAINST THE SWEEPS OF SHIT IT’S DONE HAVING SHOVED DOWN ITS COLLECTIVE PROTEIN CHUTE. EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU, NO MATTER IF YOU’RE RUST, OLIVE, BLUE, OR VIOLET. EVERY ONE OF YOU HAS A VOICE, AND THE POWER TO SAY YOU’RE DONE PUTTING UP WITH THIS. IT’S ABOUT TIME WE HAD SOME REAL FUCKING JUSTICE, EQUALITY, AND ACTUAL PROGRESS IN THIS BACKWARDS ASS EMPIRE. SO TROLLS OF ALL COLOURS, LET ME HEAR YOU SHOUT FOR WHAT YOU WANT. LET’S SHOUT SO LOUD THAT EVEN THE CONDESCE IN HER GUILDED FLAGSHIP CAN’T FUCKING IGNORE US. LET’S LET HER KNOW THAT WE’RE COMING FOR HER. IT’S TIME FOR NEW MANAGEMENT. IF THAT’S WHAT YOU WANT ALTERNIANS, AND I KNOW IT IS, THEN LET ME HEAR YOU FUCKING SHOUT FOR IT!" - Karkat's First Universally Broadcast Revolutionary Speech Anonymous message of support Becomming matesprits with Nepeta Reconnecting with Kanaya Leading the Resistance (13-17 Sweeps) First offensive & setting up base Treise makes contact and Project Legacy Rapid growth of network Reuniting with Terezi Perigee's Eve party and seeing the old group Cancer Diagnosis Powers and Abilities General power & ability brief. Threshecutioner Training Describe power 1 Subpower 1 Describe subpower 1 Subpower 2 Describe subpower 2 Subpower 3 Describe subpower 3 Resistance Leader Describe power 2 Subpower 1 Describe subpower 1 Relationships General relationship brief. Romances Nepeta Leijon Their relationship with person 1. Terezi Pyrope Their relationship with person 2. Kanaya Maryam Their relationship with person 3. Family Crabdad Their relationship with person 1. Friends/Acquaintances Sollux Captor Their relationship with person 1. Feferi Peixes Their relationship with person 1. Vriska Serket Their relationship with person 1. Freyea Helios Their relationship with person 1. Lilith Helios Their relationship with person 1. Astrea Maryam Their relationship with person 1. Aphaea Serket Their relationship with person 1. Apocri, Crysia, and Masari Helios Their relationship with person 1. Tavros Nitram Their relationship with person 1. Porrim Maryam Their relationship with person 1. Personality General description of their personality Very rude Quotes Quotes By Character * Quote 1 * Quote 2 * Quote 3 Quotes About Character *Quote 1 *Quote 2 *Quote 3 Trivia *Karkat's leitmotifs are Crustacean, Karkat's Theme, and Iron Knight. His strife leitmotifs are Showdown and Red September (as leader of the Alternian Resistance). Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Sgrub Gen Characters Category:Rainbow Drinker Familiars Category:Resistance Members Category:Trolls Category:Mutants Category:Protagonists